


Afternoon Delight

by orphan_account



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Afternoon delight, Anal, Boyfriends, Fingering, M/M, Sex, Smut, afternoon sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A couple of boyfriends find a way to pass the afternoon.





	Afternoon Delight

Rhett sat on the couch in the living room, staring at the pictures on the walls and the sunlight streaming in through the window. He shifted from side to side, boredom making him shift in his seat. He looked at the television and heaved a heavy sigh. 

“Wanna watch a movie?”

Link grunted from the other side of the couch and he scrolled through his phone, unamused. He glanced across the couch at Rhett, who was also looking through his phone in a bored fashion. “Man I just, I wanna do something.” Rhett groaned. He shrugged as Link put down his phone, too, and stared across the room. 

“You know… we don't have to be anywhere for a few hours.” Link mused.

Rhett looked over at him, curious. “You got an idea?” 

“I don't know about you but I mean, we could always… well, I'd be down for some… afternoon delight.” Link waggled his eyebrows playfully and watched as a grin spread across Rhett's face. 

“We could just stay out here.” Rhett crossed the couch and began making small nibbles at Link’s neck. “No real need to go to the bedroom.”

“Yeah…” Link sighed, finding himself being turned on, Rhett’s beard tickling his chin, gradually heightening his senses. “But.. the window is open.. Oh gosh.” He murmured as Rhett’s hand teased his left nipple through his shirt, causing him to feel a tightening in his jeans. “We should close the blinds…” His voice became increasingly soft with every word as he felt Rhett’s hand move up his shirt, pulling him and running his fingers along his chest. He jumped as Rhett abruptly stopped, stood up, and began to walk towards the bedroom.

“Or we could just go to the bed.” Rhett grinned as Link threw a pillow at him. “Missed me!” He laughed and jumped through the door towards the bed.

Link followed shortly, smiling. “Man, why you gotta work me up like that?” He looked up at Rhett and smiled cheekily. 

Rhett blushed furiously. “Oh, just because I like the little sounds you make.” He kissed Link’s lips and then began to work his way back to his neck, slowly shifting him backwards, onto their shared bed.

“Oh?” Link asked curiously. “Oh!”

“Yep.” Rhett whispered into Link’s neck. He began working his way down his shirt and, this time with his mouth through Link’s T shirt, causing Link to make little surprised sounds, little “ohs” and “ahs”. He kissed his way back up Link’s chest and neck, coming back up to his lips and staying there. His kiss was gentle, not yet overcome with physical desire. They stayed there, lips intertwined, tongues tasting, for several minutes, Link running his hands along Rhett’s back and up his shirt, Rhett running his hands through Link’s hair. 

“You’re wearing too much clothing,” Link whispered. Rhett sat up and in one swift motion removed his T shirt, tossing it on the floor.

“We gotta even up.” Rhett said as he worked his hands under Link’s shirt, making Link sit up and toss it to the other side of the room. 

For a moment Rhett simply looked at Link, drinking in how beautiful he was. He loved Link’s waist, his small frame, his muscles. He adored his blue eyes and dark hair, his mouth, the way his five o’clock shadow framed his face. “Wow.” He muttered, more to himself than Link.

“What?” Link cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head. 

“You’re just really, really attractive.” Rhett said softly. 

Link smiled, his cheeks red. “Thank you.”

Rhett leaned into Link’s stomach and began to kiss around Link’s belly button, causing Link to giggle. “I love your stomach.” He worked his hands up to his chest and followed suit with his mouth. “I love your chest.” He moved over to Link’s left arm. “I love your biceps.” He said, causing Link to laugh again as he gave his arm a dramatic kiss. “And this one too.” He added, kissing the other arm. He looked up, into Link’s brilliant eyes, and reached forward, gently removing his glasses. He set them on the bedside table and rolled over on his side, taking Link into his arms. “I love you. Do you know that?”

“I do.” Link smiled, snuggling into Rhett’s chest. “I love you too.” He began to kiss Rhett’s neck, gently, sweetly, giving little nibbles and caressing his skin with his tongue. “I love your body too, you know.” He went down to Rhett’s stomach and, with his mouth, made a loud farting sound against Rhett’s soft skin. Rhett broke down laughing, causing Link to do it again. 

“That tickles!” Rhett said breathily between snickers. 

Link smiled and began to unbutton Rhett’s pants between kissing his stomach, listening and Rhett caught his breath. He moved his hand under Rhett’s boxers and beamed as Rhett’s tone changed from one full of laughter to a surprised one, and then to an aroused moan. He kissed his way back up Rhett’s chest to his mouth again, his hand still focused on bringing Rhett pleasure. Rhett’s hand moved for Link’s jeans and Link suddenly found himself uttering a small moan as he felt Rhett’s hand reciprocating his efforts, moving from base to tip. He suddenly found it difficult to focus on kissing Rhett, biting his lip and gasping. 

“I take it you like that?” Rhett whispered.

“Mm. Mm-Hmm.” Link struggled to find his words, trying to focus both on the feeling and making Rhett feel good. He felt Rhett begin to wiggle his pants lower, his underwear going with it. Rhett began to kiss his way down Link’s body, moving him onto his back. Link tried to feel for Rhett but soon found he was too far away. He threw his head back as he felt Rhett’s wet mouth slide over him, working him into his mouth slowly, licking up and down. “Oh my gosh.” He whispered, his own hands holding Rhett’s shoulders tightly, lost in the sensation. “Oh my gosh!” He shouted as he felt the back of Rhett’s mouth swallow around him, causing his body to give a small shake. He forgot where to put his hands, his hips involuntarily thrusting upwards, into Rhett’s mouth. He found his body giving little twitches, tensing up, getting ready to climax. He let out a whimper as Rhett’s mouth pulled away, coming up to kiss him again. 

Link caught his breath and began to pull at Rhett’s pants and Rhett, noticing this, stepped off the bed and took them off, also tossing them on the floor. Link looked down and noticed his own pants were still around his ankles. He smiled, taking them off and throwing them on the floor. “We’re going to have some cleaning up to do,” he said, glancing around.

“Later.” Rhett opened the drawer beside the bedside table and got out a jar of lube. He pumped a small amount onto his hand and with his other, turned Link over. “You know, you’re getting spoiled today.”

Link let out a laugh. “You spoil me a lot.” He felt Rhett’s hands move his hips upwards and prepared himself. “Oh!” He gasped as Rhett’s finger slid inside of him. He was never quite fully prepared, never quite ready. He let out a small moan as Rhett’s finger slid in and out of him, gentle, teasing the opening. He felt himself becoming increasingly needy, increasingly wanting. “More,” he whispered. Rhett gently slid a second finger into him, opening him up wider, causing Link to give a small moan. He found his hips thrusting backwards, wanting more of Rhett, wanting Rhett inside him. “Talk dirty to me?” He asked, more cautious than he had intended. 

Rhett leaned forward, his fingers still inside Link, sliding in and out of him, and nibbled his ear. “You’re so dirty.” He breathed, air hot on Link’s neck. “You just love me inside you, don’t you?” 

“Yes,” Link whispered, breathless.

“You love it when I fuck you?”

“Yes,” Link said, more loudly this time.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Rhett smiled at Link’s submission, the shift in power. 

“Oh yes. Please. Please yes.” Link closed his eyes, unable to keep them open, his whole body focused on the idea of Rhett being inside him. He felt Rhett’s fingers pull out of him and his own body tense up again, eagerly anticipating what was to come. “Please Rhett.” He said again, barely able to hold himself up.

“Please what?” Rhett asked, the tip of him pushing gentle against Link’s thigh. 

“Please fuck me.” Link whispered, his whole body eager, his whole being greedy. 

“Sorry, I didn’t hear that,” Rhett whispered, this time into Link’s ear again, his breath warm, his dominance making Link swallow hard. 

“Please fuck me. Fuck me!” Link’s voice was desperate. “Fu-Oh!” He gasped as he felt Rhett begin to push his way into him, tender, gentle. 

“You good?” Rhett asked, his voice changing from dominant to the voice of the concerned boyfriend. 

“Yes, definitely.” Link answered, feeling himself tense up against Rhett. “Just start slow.”

Rhett began to push himself further into Link, giving small thrusts, feeling Link tighten around him. He let out a little moan, his hips working whether or not he willed them to. Link began to push back, taking in more of Rhett, gradually feeling his hips become flush with his ass. 

“Harder,” Link whispered.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear that,” Rhett said, placing his hands on Link’s ass, gripping him, widening him. 

“Harder,” Link moaned, gripping the bed sheets tightly, trying to keep himself upright. 

“Oh, nice boys ask.” Rhett’s hands were digging into Link’s ass, clawing at him. Link began to push himself harder into Rhett, his body desperately seeking orgasm. “Nice boys ask,” Rhett said, giving long, gradual thrusts, causing Link to moan more and more loudly. 

“Please go harder?” Link asked, his body desperate. 

“Maybe.” Rhett pulled out of Link completely, letting Link’s body collapse into the mattress. Link turned over and Rhett put himself between his legs, slowly inserting himself again, slowly teasing Link. “If I feel like it.” He smiled at the way Link pawed at him and watched as Link began to put one hand on himself. He took Link’s hands and held them above his head, his slow thrusts becoming faster, causing Link to let out a loud moan. He began to push into Link harder, faster, letting go of his arms and wrapping them around him. 

Link was lost in ecstasy. He ran his hands and fingernails up and down Rhett’s back, moaning more and more loudly every time he felt Rhett push deeply into him. He could barely keep track of what was happening; his whole body was shaking with it. “I’m gonna come!” He shouted, his whole body tensing. He felt Rhett begin to orgasm inside of him and the sensation pushed him over the edge, causing him to cry out with pleasure, causing him to completely give himself over to the sensation. 

Breathless, the two looked at each other, a smile creeping over each of their faces. Link tried to catch his breath as Rhett laughed, burying his face in Link’s chest. He closed his eyes as he felt Rhett pull out of him and curl up next to him, wrapping his arms around him. For a few minutes the two just stared at the ceiling, breathing hard, glancing at each other and laughing softly. Link reached out for Rhett’s hand and Rhett took it, interweaving their fingers together. 

“I think we should just stay in today,” Rhett said quietly.

“Yeah.” Link smiled, nodding. “I’ll order a pizza.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything sexual ever. EVER. So I'm pretty scared to put this out there. I hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
